Birthday Surprise
by Paper Kettle
Summary: Roxas only wants one thing for his birthday this year, but it looks like there's no way he'll be getting it. Oneshot Akuroku. Written for DorkFace's 16th birthday! Rated T for language


AN –

**Readers** – This is written for Dorkface, one of my best friends in the world ever, so it doesn't matter that I didn't think too hard on plot or deepness or whatever, because it's a gift, so only she can moan about how much better it could have been. Hope you all enjoy this oneshot anyway!

**Dorkface** - HAPPY BRITHDAY TO YOU BABYCAKES. You're the big 1-6 :D in this country guess what? You can legally get jiggy with it! ;) Skills. You're a babe. HOW WELL DID I KEEP THIS A SECRET? I think I did exceptionally. Read on my friend, read on. Sorry it's so short :'(

* * *

The morning sun seeps in through the crack in the curtains, casting a beam of light onto the face of the teenaged boy sleeping peacefully in his bed. His blond hair is a mess across his pillow, sticking out in it's naturally controlled chaos.

Bright blue eyes open a fraction to stare at the roof sleepily, while the brain behind the orbs tries to fight through its morning haze. Something is nagging at the back of the teen's mind. Some important detail is missing, one that _surely _can't be as important as him catching a few more Z's before getting up for school?

Then, in the way these things usually happen in mornings, it just all suddenly clicks, making the blonds' eyes widen to their normal size.

Roxas Strife pulls himself to a sitting position at the realisation. "I'm…"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROX! OH MY GOD YOU'RE SO OLD! YOU'RE GROWING UP! MY BABY IS GROWING UP!" A blur of brown yells as it barrels through Roxas' bedroom door, throwing itself onto the newly turned sixteen year old. Roxas attempts to catch himself as his older brother crushes him in a bear hug, avoiding the brown spikes trying to take his eye out. "SIXTEEN! That is such a huge number! You're catching up to me Rox!"

"You're always going to be a year older than me you idiot! I can't catch up Sora." Roxas grumps, pouting at the headache he can already feel forming.

Now, not to get this wrong or anything, Roxas isn't normally so snappy with his brother's hyperactivity, he's just not much of a morning person. Besides, he hasn't really been looking forward to this day… at all.

A face that could mirror his own appears an inch from his nose. Sora's mesmerising eyes scrutinise the blond, before he sits back on his knees with a serious expression.

"Roxas…" The teen internally groans, knowing that he shouldn't have ever confided in_ fucking _Sora_. _"I know it's got you all down and everything, but it's your _birthday, _this should be all about you, and making you happy!"

The younger pouts. "I know." He agrees miserably, "but _he_ is all I wanted for my birthday, I don't want to be happy without him here." He whines childishly.

"Awww…" Sora looks stuck between sympathy and swooning. "That's pretty sweet you know. You never struck me as the type Rox." Roxas goes red, avoiding the brunet's gaze.

Only two months ago, he had decided to tell his older brother his deepest and darkest secret. At the time, he had been falling in love with his long-term best friend. He had been so confused by all of it, that he had just wanted someone to share the worry with. Sora won't stop bugging him about it.

Now, the blond muses, he is completely head over heels for the guy. Funny, how things turn out.

Said long-term best friend's name is Axel. Axel is tall, has shocking red spiky hair and (in Roxas' opinion) simply _amazing _acid green eyes. He's…

"…A jerk." The teen sighs. Sora blinks blankly, cocking his head to one side. "Never mind," Roxas amends, "I'll try not to think about him today then. He promised me we'd celebrate when he gets back anyway."

Axel's family are Satan's minions. This is a conclusion that Roxas has only just come to make, since the Sinclair's thought that these two weeks were just the _perfect _time for them to have the yearly family holiday. Apparently, they just _forgot _that this happened to be the week of the blonds' birth.

Of course, Axel had fought them tooth and nail to try and either change the date or let him stay behind, but his bastard of an older brother (another recent conclusion) had reminded their parents of the _last _time Axel was alone in the house for more than 4 hours. Axel had to go.

Roxas curses the fact he ever thought turning the Sinclair family room into a 'skating heaven' was a good idea. He sighs again, shoving his brother off his bed and standing up after him. He gives Sora a slight smile. "Presents?"

"OH MY GOD YES!"

* * *

"I can't believe any of you!" Roxas exclaims, grinning at his family. His parents smile, happy they managed to hit the nail on the head this year, while his older brother Cloud keeps a hand firmly on Sora, stopping the brunet from bouncing _too_ much and breaking something. Again.

"So it's all that you wanted?" Cloud quietly asks, smiling because he already knows the answer.

"Hell yes! My old skateboard was seconds away from collapsing in on itself, I'm not even joking!" He enthusiastically replies, "and an iPod touch? Just how did you guys know?"

"Well actually, it was Axel who told us you were just about dying to get your hands on one. He said you just didn't want to ask." Cloud replies, not noticing how Sora stills under his hand. Roxas smiles.

"That's so Axel. Going behind my back to get me what I want." He laughs, pushing away any thoughts that might depress him.

Sora jumps out from under Cloud's grip. "Well! Off to school with you now Roxy, we don't want to tarnish your perfect attendance now just cause it's your birthday!" He grabs the blonds' backpack, thrusting it at him with a grin. "I'm not in college until one today. Have fun in school."

The younger Strife takes the bag, raising an eyebrow at his brother. "Sora, you're up this early anyway, it's not like it matters if I'm in school and you're not." He points out, picking up his beautiful new skateboard and hoisting it under his arm. The brunet just sticks his tongue out at him.

"But I'm at _home._" The blond lets his mother pull his face down to kiss his cheek, proud that he didn't even grimace. He gives his dad a man-hug and Cloud a shoulder pat, pulling Sora's cheek on his way past in revenge. "OW! Hey!"

"Bye guys!"

* * *

The day is dragging like a bitch.

After suffering seven rounds of the happy birthday song, and having various presents shoved in his general direction, Roxas escaped his over-enthusiastic group of friends to go to the roof for lunch. He lies on his back by the edge, staring at the sky. He thinks.

He loves his friends, he really does, but he can tell they're trying extra hard to make him forget about his _best _friend – as if such a thing is possible. As usual, his thoughts wander over to Axel. The redhead is just so… passionate, hilarious, insane, fiery, ridiculous, understanding, oblivious… The blond can't stop thinking about how they are when they're together. Like two halves of the same puzzle piece, always on the same page - or at least the same paragraph.

There's no one else in the world he feels more connected to… more in love with.

Roxas closes his eyes in embarrassment, feeling cheesy and stupid but knowing from the feeling in his chest that all his thoughts speak the truth. He's in love with Axel, and the idiot has no idea. And probably never will.

The blond hears the door to the roof behind him open, catching him completely off guard. He scrambles to his feet, knowing that despite their constant trips up here, if he is caught on the roof without Axel to sweet talk their way around the rules, he'll be in a hell of a lot of trouble.

He grasps at his bag, losing his footing and leaning too close to the edge of the roof. The blonds' heart beats hard against his chest as he falls forwards; everything feeling like it's slowing down but at the same time speeding up as he feels something tug at his arm. He's suddenly jerked in the opposite direction of his death, colliding with something hard and warm.

"What the _hell _are you doing up here?!" Roxas freezes at the voice. "If I hadn't shown up all knight in armour style, you'd be a Roxas-pancake outside our maths class! Are you _insane?_ Roxas!" The arms holding the blond shake him. "Well?"

Roxas stares dumbly at Axel. "You're… here…?"

Green eyes roll. "Is that really the issue here? You could've just _died_. I told you not to come up here unless I'm with you! It's not exactly the safest fucking place in the world Rox. Fucking hell!"

Roxas just blinks, the shock of almost-probably-dying but then having his best friend who should be off in some foreign country right now save him leaving the teen speechless. "Wha… Why are you here?"

Axel blinks back at him, finally letting go of his arms and crossing his own. "Oh so you don't _want_ me here? I'm flattered." Roxas frowns, regaining his senses quickly.

"What? No, you dick." He shoves the redhead. "Of course I want you here! I never wanted you to leave in the first place! But how come you're not off serenading foreign chicks?" He scowls deeper at the last part, making Axel raise an eyebrow.

"I talked my parents into letting me come back early so I wouldn't miss your birthday. Hayner told me he saw you sneak off to the roof when I turned up, so I came here. It's a pretty lame story, sorry." The redhead explains. Roxas grins.

"Yeah it is. But I don't care, because you came back. I was waiting for you." He admits, even though he hadn't been expecting to be waiting less than a day. "You better have got me a present."

Axel smirks. "What if I didn't want to get you one?"

"Then I'd cut your balls off and tie them around your neck." He deadpans.

"Ouch. But Roxy, baby that would hurt!" The redhead pouts. "Besides, I got you two presents. Not one." The blonds' heart races as he fills up with excitement. "But if that means you're going to make me part with my family jewels…"

"Just shut up and hand over the goods," he smirks, holding his hand out palm up and waiting.

Axel's demeanour suddenly changes, his expression becoming serious as he stares straight into Roxas' blue eyes. He stares for a few moments, making the blonds' face heat up. "Erm… Axel?"

The redhead bends slowly, keeping eye contact as he pauses an inch from the other's face. Roxas is frozen in place, his breath coming in short pants, his mind a muddle of confusion and anticipation. This _cannot_ be happening… can it?

After another second, the redhead closes the gap. The blond feels light-headed at the feel of Axel's lips against his own, staying frozen in place, afraid to move and break the spell. His best friend pulls back after a few seconds, looking at him.

"… Sora gave me some interesting news." He murmurs. Roxas' eyebrow twitches.

"…I don't know if I should kill him or kiss his feet." He murmurs back in shock. Axel chuckles, a grin breaking out on his face. He leans away from the blond, giving him his personal space back. "I think maybe the latter. Cloud might miss him otherwise."

Axel laughs again, plonking himself down by the edge of the roof. "Well, if you're planning on killing him, can you at least wait until I give you the second part of your present? He's minding it for me."

Roxas perks up, having forgotten about the second part of his present during the… well the kiss. "Oh yeah! What did you get me?" He asks, sitting down next to the taller teen. Axel smirks.

"A puppy."

"WHAT?"

* * *

AN- EVERYONE SAY AWWWW. Short an' sweet. Nice.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABYCAKESMUFFINPIE**


End file.
